


chasing the one that you don't really love

by fumate



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, M/M, POV Second Person, Van Days, lowercase intended
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: orang yang bersamamu tidak selalu orang yang kaucintai sepenuh hati.





	chasing the one that you don't really love

**Author's Note:**

> Semua orang yang muncul di sini bukanlah milik saya melainkan milik diri masing-masing. Saya hanya memiliki ide cerita saja. Karya ini murni bersifat fiktif dan non-profit, dibuat untuk kesenangan pribadi tanpa maksud menjatuhkan pihak tertentu. Setting di era Take This to Your Grave dan Folie a Deux.
> 
> Bukan sebuah birthday fic, tapi cuma meramaikan saja. Birthday ficnya masih saya godok wahaha. Selamat ulang tahun ~~Aa Maso~~ Pete baby! ~~Semoga cepet lamaran sama dedeq Patrick ea.~~
> 
> Terima kasih mau membaca!

[ **i**. ]

"patrick ada rasa padamu."

"sungguh," kekehmu pelan, memainkan gitar tanpa banyak berpikir. joe di sebelah tersenyum kecil sembari meminum sodanya. "aku tersanjung."

"yeah, tidak, serius pete. dia memang ada rasa padamu. dia, uh, semacam mendambakanmu—atau apalah itu disebut."

kau tidak menganggapnya serius. patrick selalu bercerita soal kecintaannya akan musik, musisi-musisi yang (mungkin) ia taksir, hal semacam itu. dia tidak pernah bercerita soal apa yang ia pikirkan tentangmu. kau berpikir kalau memang patrick menyimpan rasa untukmu, ia akan berbicara.

kau tidak menganggapnya serius. di tahun-tahun mendatang, kau akan melihat balik ke saat ini dan berpikir mengenai kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi andai kata kau menganggapnya serius.

 

[ **ii**. ]

"ah, sial," keluhmu sambil merebahkan diri di samping patrick. "mati sajalah kalian semua."

patrick mendengus. "kau saja sana yang mati. ada apa, sih, baru datang sudah marah-marah?"

di dalam van sangat panas. kau berbaring mendempet patrick juga tidak membantu. "jeanae."

"jeanae lagi?" desah patrick.

kau mengangguk, sedikit enggan, tapi kebanyakan marah. "yeah. dia marah aku membuatnya menunggu 10 menit lebih lama untuk kencan kali ini. kencannya jadi berantakan. padahal kan bukan salahku—apa yang dia harapkan ketika memacari seorang calon bintang ternama rock?" dengusmu.

patrick membuka mulut, hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak tahu apa, sehingga ia kembali mengatupkan bibir dan berpaling. hening di antara kalian terlalu jelas lagi menghantui. kaupeluk patrick, menumpuk satu kaki ke atas pahanya dan mengubur hidung di antara rambut bau apak bekas pertunjukan di bar murahan. patrick menggeliat hendak melepaskan diri. kau tidak mau.

"bung," protesnya. "lepas. aku bisa mati kegerahan kalau begini."

"kita mati bersama saja kalau begitu. serius, stumph, kau tidak kasihan dengan aku? jahat sekali. aku baru saja ditelantarkan pacarku. kalau kau tidak bisa menghiburku, setidaknya tunggu sampai aku tertidur, baru kau boleh kabur."

ia menggerutu di bawah napas, si berandal kecil, tapi tidak mengeluh lebih lanjut. ia terdiam. kau bersyukur dan menutup mata.

patrick menunggumu lelap.

patrick selalu menunggumu; kembali dari kencan-kencan menyebalkan, menenangkan diri, berhenti bersikap bodoh. mungkin berhenti membicarakan pacarmu. apapun itu, ia selalu menunggumu.

 

[ **iii**. ]

jeanae tidak mengejek soal mimpi-mimpi burukmu di malam hari, tepatnya, tapi dia menatapmu dengan pandangan aneh ini. menghakimi. seolah melempar keheranan; kau masih bermimpi buruk, pete? kau sudah 23 tahun. aku masih 15 dan sadar kalau mimpi buruk yang konsisten datang hanya untuk anak kecil. tumbuh dewasalah.

patrick, yang selalu kauganggu dengan kepanikan membanjiri dada dan pikiran yang tak bisa berfungsi semestinya, tidak menganggapmu bodoh. ia akan merutuk sebal, ya, tapi tidak lama kemudian ia akan membiarkanmu tidur memeluknya. kadang ia juga membantumu.

"aku bertingkah bodoh lagi kan," ucapmu tipis di suatu malam, sembari wajah tersembunyi di bahu kawanmu.

"apa? tidak," patrick menyahut. jalan raya di luar van terlalu damai untuk dikeluhkan. "kau tidak bertingkah bodoh, pete. kau hanya bermimpi buruk. kenapa itu bodoh?"

"jeanae pikir itu bodoh."

patrick terdiam. "dia mengatakannya langsung padamu?"

"tidak," jawabmu. "tapi ekspresinya iya. mereka bilang mata adalah jendela hati, bagaimanapun. kau bisa melirik jeanae sekali dan langsung tahu, ah, ya, yang satu ini menganggapku bodoh untuk bermimpi buruk."

"hah," dengus patrick geli. "kau bodoh kalau kau memilih untuk bermimpi buruk. kan tidak. sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan."

patrick tidak hanya sebatas memahamimu di tengah kegilaan yang kauciptakan. tidak. lebih dari itu, patrick juga membantumu, menuntunmu. dia lebih muda darimu dan tetap saja dia yang lebih banyak membantumu.

patrick membantumu menjadi lebih baik. di malam tertentu, kadang kau berpikir kalau mungkin patrick bukan hanya tumpuanmu, melainkan juga harapanmu.

jauh, jauh di masa depan, kau yang tidak bisa memiliki patrick akan berkata, "hei, terima kasih. berkatmu aku bisa menjadi lebih baik, trick. ashlee bilang dia tidak akan mau punya hubungan apa-apa dengan aku yang sinting dulu."

dan patrick akan tersenyum. kau mengenalinya, jenis senyuman pahit bertabur pendaman emosi itu, tapi kau tidak mengerti. dengan suara pelan seolah takut dunia akan menertawainya, patrick menunduk, menyahut, tapi aku tidak begitu.

tidak begitu bagaimana?

patrick tidak menjawab. ketika kau akhirnya tersadar dengan apa yang ia maksud, patrick sudah pergi.

inilah sesuatu yang tak tertangkap matamu; bagaimana dada patrick mencelos mendengar ucapanmu, bagaimana ia membenci dirinya sendiri sebab semua yang ia lihat ketika menyetujui pembentukan fall out boy adalah sebuah masa depan bersamamu. bagaimana, bahkan setelah semua sakit hati yang ia alami (sebab kau begitu tolol dan tidak peka), ia masih dan belum berhenti mencintaimu sederas air terjun yang jatuh menghantam bumi.

 

[ **iv**. ]

di antara perbedaan mencolok antara patrick dan jeanae adalah; patrick mendatangimu setiap kalian selesai berkelahi. jeanae tidak.

"soal yang tadi... aku minta maaf." patrick mengaku dengan enggan. ia terlihat sedikit menyesal telah meninggalkan bekas tonjok di pipi kirimu. "aku sedikit kelewatan."

kau tertawa kecil. "sedang pms, ya? aku mengerti."

patrick mengerjap. sejurus kemudian, ia ikut tertawa, menyemburkan, "dasar sialan."

patrick datang untuk berbicara denganmu.

(jeanae tidak.)

 

[ **v**. ]

"kenapa kau meneleponku? sekolah terlalu berat? kangen main band lagi? oh! kangen aku, ya?"

iya.

"biasanya orang mengomel kalau aku terus mengikuti mereka. kenapa kau tidak? aha, aku tahu. sebegitu sayangnya kamu padaku, trick?"

iya.

"mimpi apa aku bisa berteman dengan seseorang sepertimu. kenapa kita tidak berpacaran saja? kita harusnya berpacaran. kau akan jadi kekasih paling hebat di muka bumi untuk menangani seorang pete wentz."

iya.

patrick tidak pernah mengucapkannya dengan keras, tidak pernah membiarkanmu tahu, tapi responnya terhadap hal-hal seperti ini selalu sama; iya. iya, kenapa? kenapa tidak? iya.

iya.

di banyak waktu, ia merasa sekarat menahan semua iya tersebut, hampir sama denganmu yang merasa sekarat tiap kali kau memergoki pacarmu dengan lelaki lain.

 

[ **vi**. ]

kau jatuh cinta pada jeanae sebab rupa, fisik, barangkali. gadis itu terlalu destruktif, dan bersama orang yang konstan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri sepertimu, hubungan ini jadi terasa selayaknya singa yang berebut kekuasaan. saling menghancurkan. saling menyesatkan. ada kalanya kau membenci jeanae dan segala hal yang sudah ia perbuat. kau memang jatuh cinta pada jeanae hanya untuk kejelitaannya semata. (atau mungkin, kau jatuh cinta pada jeanae tak lebih karena kau jatuh cinta dengan konsep cinta itu sendiri.)

patrick, di sisi lain, berbeda. kau mencintai bocah itu untuk hatinya, kelapangan dadanya, jiwa yang masih murni dan menumpahkan banyak banyak banyak afeksi-atensi bagimu tanpa berharap imbalan apa-apa. kau mencintai patrick untuk segala bakat dan sifatnya; yang meledak-ledak, yang terlalu khawatir akan dibicarakan, yang tidak sabaran tapi untukmu ia mau menunggu. kau mencintainya setulus sapaan bunga pada mentari di atas sana. kau mencintai patrick karena ia patrick, kau tidak mencintainya karena wajahnya atau bibirnya atau—apa saja yang membuatnya atraktif di mata orang. kau mencintai patrick karena kau pete wentz, dan kau tidak bisa mencintai patrick hanya untuk hal sedangkal tubuh dan wajah.

tapi karena fisik jauh lebih mudah ditelaah daripada jiwa, kau tidak sadar kaucinta patrick sampai semuanya sudah terlalu terlambat. kau baru menyadari bagaimana kau mencintai pemuda itu, (selalu mencintai, selalu begitu sejak waktu yang terasa terlalu baru untuk disebut dahulu,) bagaimana kau hanya benar-benar peduli pada patrick dan bukan yang lainnya, ketika kau sudah menikah dengan ashlee.

(bukankah lucu, peter, bagaimana kalian sama-sama ada hati untuk satu sama lain tapi dipaksa menyimpannya sendiri? tidak bisa bertemu jalan?)

kau baru menyadari kalau hatimu selalu dimiliki patrick kala kau sudah beristri dan di antara kalian berdua, tidak ada jalan untuk kembali.


End file.
